The end
by kmul27
Summary: Violet Eden has been through what most can't imagine and her journey hasn't even really begun.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one.

I could feel the flames burning up my legs. I could feel my hands start to slip off the rocks. Then I could feel myself falling. I jolted up in bed; I knew it was just a dream, but that didn't stop how real it felt. I was covered in sweat and phantom pains emanated from where I'd been burned. I still can't fully believe everything that happened in Santorini. Most of all, I couldn't believe I had survived.

Feeling my phone vibrate I picked it up and opened the new text from Lincoln. "Nightmare again?" He must have felt my fear from across the city. There was no pretending with him. He felt my every emotion; sometimes he even knew how I was feeling before I did. I typed a quick response back, "Yeah… but don't worry everything is fine." I think I said that more for my own benefit.

It had been a month since Lilith was freed and everything was quiet. There was still the occasional deranged exile on the prowl but nothing major. Maybe she was using the time to build up an army. That's what we were doing anyway. Every Grigori, worldwide, had been put on alert.

Lying in my bed, I thought of everything that had happened; everything that I screwed up. It was like that day went on a loop. Before I knew it, it was time to get up. I jogged to Lincoln's warehouse to get started on today's training. When I opened the door, I thought I was seeing things. There she was, Evelyn Eden, talking with Griffin like they were old friends. I glanced at Lincoln and he had an apologetic look on his face; he had been told not to tell me about her.

"What's going on here?" I kept my voice and face emotionless.

"I'm sorry to ambush you like this Violet. I just came to talk," she smiled lightly.

I noticed Griffin inch over to where Lincoln stood. "Talk? It didn't really seem like you wanted to talk to me last month. What changed?"

"For all intents and purposes I'd been dead for almost eighteen years. I was scared and confused. I just needed to figure out what was going on. I'm so sorry Violet; I know how hard that must have been for you… I can't imagine what you must think of me," she dropped her head in shame.

"Trust me, you don't want to know what I think about you. If you think you can just come here and apologize and everything will turn out just fine, you have another thing coming to you," I realized I sounded harsh, but a large part of me believed she deserved it.

"Please, just let me try to explain?" she asked.

"Fine, you can try. Can you give us some privacy?" I asked Lincoln and Griffin, they both started to leave but Linc stopped in front of me. He squeezed my arm reassuringly; I knew if I needed him, he wouldn't be far. I sat down on the couch, "I'll listen, but I can't promise I'll believe a word you say."

She remained standing, "That's fair. I want you to know that I truly loved your father. Nothing between us was faked, even if he didn't know who I really was. When we got pregnant, we were both so happy. I didn't want this life for you. I wanted to keep you safe from all of this. But, your angel maker came to me in my dreams and told me you were going to save us all. You were going to be the savior," she looked for a reaction, but found none.

"I don't care if I'm some sort of savior. All I wanted growing up was a mother," this was the most revealing thing I'd said to her. I could see her visibly flinch at my words.

She nodded, "I understand. Maybe it was my warrior side and not my… maternal side that made the decision. I can't apologize enough for that. Do you think you could ever learn to forgive me?"

It wasn't in my nature to hold grudges or hate anyone, that is unless Phoenix became involved. I knew even if I hated her right now, I could never stay that way, "It's going to take time and patience; and I don't know if I can ever forgive you fully, but I can try."

"Thank you for giving me this chance to know you…" she smiled. It faded slightly, "I don't think you'll like what I have to tell you next. You should call the boys back in here, this could concern them." I was very skeptical, but my curiosity took control and I called them back.

Lincoln looked around, "Thank you for not destroying any of my stuff," he was trying to lighten the mood.

"What's this about Evelyn?" Griffin got right to business.

"Lilith. We have to put her back where she belongs and to do that we're going to need help," she answered cryptically.

"Who?" Lincoln asked before I had the chance.

"Violet's sister," she, again, looked for the reaction in my face, this time she found one: shock. "You don't know…" it wasn't a question. She seemed confused and then sadness washed over her face, "I guess James separated the two of you after I died."

"I have a sister? Why would he separate us?" millions of questions crossed my mind, but that's all I could get out.

"A twin. I never thought he would separate you…" it seemed like she couldn't get the words out either.

"I have to go. You stay here," I said to her. I picked up my bag; Lincoln shot me a look asking if I was okay. I nodded, but we both knew I was far from it. I hailed a taxi as soon as I got to a more populated area.

I stood outside Dad's office building for a long time. Trying to think of what to say. Trying to think of the possible reason's he had for not telling me about my sister. Since coming home from Greece, we'd been avoided each other, both unsure of how we should act. I wasn't sure if the avoidance was because he was angry with me or afraid of me. Caroline looked up from her desk when I reached his offices, "Violet! Thank goodness your okay! Your dad said you had run away," I could tell she was genuinely concerned for my safety, but right now I just didn't have the time.

"Not now Caroline," I knew I was wrongfully taking my anger out on her. Blaming her for my dad's sudden interest in my life. If it weren't for her, Dad would still be blissfully ignorant. I knocked softly on his door before letting myself in. He looked up and surprise filled his eyes. "I told you when I got home I would answer any questions you had. It's been a month, I think it's time to talk."

He nodded, "Are you okay?"

I smiled, he wasn't angry with me or afraid of what I was; he was worried about me, "It's hard to explain how I am. It's been a tough couple of weeks. Physically I'm fine, but emotionally, not so much."

"What were you doing in Greece?" he moved on quickly.

"Trying to stop something terrible from happening, but I couldn't stop it. I don't think anyone would have been able to," I answered.

"What were you trying to stop?"

"That is a very loaded question, you should start somewhere easier to explain," I sighed.

"The poem, it wasn't for school was it?" I shook my head no. "Violet, what are you?"

This was the big one, telling him would mean him entering my world. But I promised him I wouldn't lie to him anymore, "I'm a Grigori; half angel, half human. I'm a warrior of sorts. It's my job, and others like me, to protect the innocent and return exiles that would do them harm. I found out on my seventeenth birthday."

"Exiles? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I was trying to keep you safe. Exiles are fallen angels. They're ruthless and kill without a second thought. I didn't want you to become involved in this. I couldn't lose you too," this was true, I used to think I didn't tell him because I was afraid of how he would take it. But I was really just trying to protect him, from them and from what I had become.

"How did this happen?"

"If a parent dies within the first ten days of their child's life an angel can impart some of its essence on that child. We call them our angel makers."

"And Lincoln?" I was wondering if he'd ask about Linc.

"He's one too. Every Grigori has a partner, he's mine," I answered.

"Your mother?"

"Yes, she was different though. She had a specific exile she was assigned to return," I said quietly.

He let everything sink in for a few minutes. "You had something, um, that you wanted to ask me?" he seemed distant, like he was still trying to comprehend it all.

"What happened to my sister?" I asked directly.

His head shot up, eyes wide, "How did you…? Did she come looking for you?"

"It's my turn to ask the questions. What happened to her? Why didn't I know about her?"

"I know I should have told you before, I just didn't know how. I'm so sorry Vi. When your mother died, I could barely care for myself let alone two new babies. So, even though I loved you both so much, I planned on giving you both away. I would have made sure you stayed together… Everything was planned, but then something stopped me from giving you up," he was lost in the past.

"Someone intervened," I said taking Lincoln's words.

"Somehow, I found myself keeping you and letting her go. Fifteen years later, she's filing emancipation papers to get out of the foster care system early. She was never supposed to be in the system, she was supposed to be adopted by a family that would love her as much as your mother and I would have… The guilt was too much; I signed the papers without even meeting her. If she could see me now, your mother would be so disappointed and I don't blame her for it," his head low in his shame.

"You have plenty to be disappointed in her for too, trust me," I was mad at him for keeping this secret from me, but I couldn't blame him.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two.

"I have to go. You stay here," Violet said suddenly. She looked at me with eyes that said, 'don't you dare let her out of your sight.'

She left and Lincoln approached Evelyn, "Did you have to do that? Couldn't you just have one good, problem-free day with her?"

"I want to capture Lilith and put her back in her cage. I can have my day with her when we put everything back as it should be," Evelyn got defensive.

"She's your daughter. You never had the chance to know her, and now you have one and your wasting it," Lincoln said angrily.

"I haven't forgotten she's my daughter. She's better off this way. I'm no mother. I want to be so badly, but I can't. Not yet," Evelyn countered.

My cell phone started to ring so I went back out to the alley, away from the yelling, "Hello?"

"Griffin? I don't know if you'll remember me, but this is Lorelai," the voice sounded static-y.

"Lorelai Evans? Of course I remember you. How could I forget? Is everything okay?" I hadn't heard from her in a long time. I should have kept a closer eye on her, her case being so unusual.

"I could actually use some help," there was a loud banging in the background, "Make that a lot of help," she corrected.

"Where are you?" I got the address and hurried back inside. "Lincoln, there's a Grigori who needs my help. Are you okay here with Evelyn?" he nodded after he sensed my urgency. I ran back outside and towards where she was. She was only blocks away so I didn't bother with the car.

The door to the smaller warehouse was bent in, I quickly went in and surveyed the scene. One Grigori, five exiles, two already down. I got into the fighting, my back to Lorelai's. "It's about time Griffin. Where's the reinforcement?"

"We're having some problems of our own at the moment, so you're stuck with me," I yelled back.

Minutes later all the exiles were down. I went over to her, blood was streaming down her left knee. Her head was down inspecting the wound. "Are you okay? Let me take a look at that."

She moved her hands away and looked at me, "It's not that bad, just a superficial cut." I heard what she said, but I was frozen in shock. Her hair was jet black and so long it pooled around her and her eyes were a pale green color, but her face was definitely Violet's.

"It's you…" I finally managed to get out.

"Yeah, didn't we go over this on the phone. I know you haven't seen me in awhile, but what's with the face Griff?" she laughed.

"You're Violet's sister…" I had seen a lot over my years, but this truly shocked me.

"Oh, that," was her only response.

"That? You knew?" the shock only grew.

"When I got myself emancipated I found out all about my biological family. Then Lincoln moved in around the block and shortly after Violet started to come around… When I got James to sign those papers, he made me promise I wouldn't go looking for her. It was just by chance that I found her, but I kept my promise and stayed away. I didn't want the drama anyway," she explained like it was nothing.

"Do you know what's been going on?" she was way too calm about all of this.

"Do you mean how Lilith was freed and Evelyn is back from the grave?" she asked.

"That's exactly what I mean! How can you know all that and still be this calm?"

"I know because I was there, in Santorini I mean. I saw everything go down. I even helped save Violet's life when she was almost tossed into that volcano. I'm calm because the two of us freaking out wouldn't be beneficial," she smiled lightly.

"You were there? You couldn't have been… people would have seen you," I was confused.

She pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, "Is this enough proof for you?" her whole right arm was covered in burn scars.

"My God… I thought Lincoln had pulled her out," I said softly.

"He did, but she started to slip. I reached over him to her. It's how he came out with minimal burns. The flames hit Violet and me mostly. I helped her out made sure she didn't die and then I disappeared," she explained.

"I'm home…" there was silence for a moment then a panicked, "Rory!?" a male voice called out.

"I'm over here and don't freak out I'm fine," she called back to him.

A boy, about nineteen, sprinted over, "What happened?" he looked over to me, "Who're you?"

Before I had the chance to answer Lorelai was filling him in, "Don't be rude, Ben. This is Griffin, I told you about him; he's like me. There was an attack but he helped me out. Everything's fine," she smiled up at him.

"You're bleeding," was all he said.

"I told you there was an attack. Five exiles. This is just a scratch, I'm fine I promise." He looked at me again, made a noise of acknowledgement and walked away. "Don't mind him, he's not the talkative type." Ben came back moments later with a first aid kit.

He ripped her jeans more so he could really get a look at the cut, "This isn't just a scratch; you'll need stitches."

"There's an excellent medical kit at Lincoln's, I could stitch you up there," I had done my fair share of fieldwork to know how to suture someone up. When I saw her face I added, "She's not there, I have a feeling she's having a long discussion with James right about now."

"What about Lincoln? Is he there?" she asked.

"Yes… and I should tell you this now, Evelyn showed up today. She told Violet about you and said the only way to put Lilith back in her cage is with your help," I explained.

"I guess I couldn't avoid the family reunion forever… I'll go," with that Ben picked her up bridal style.

"Lead the way," he said curtly, I could tell he wasn't happy Evelyn was back.

We walked slowly to Lincoln's, "Did I hear a twang in your voice?" I asked Ben, I was just trying to make small talk.

"I'm originally from Tallahassee," Ben said.

"He hasn't lived there since he was six, but he still has that accent," Lorelai laughed again.

"It's right here. Lorelai there's a good chance Evelyn is still in there. Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded, so I opened the door. "Lincoln? I'm back. Evelyn still here?" I called out.

"She just left, I texted Vi to let her know. Who's that?" he asked walking out of one of the backrooms.

"This is Lorelai," he looked up from his cell phone and his eyes grew wide. "She's been a Grigori for a while now, she embraced when she was thirteen. She was the one who needed my help today," Ben put her down on the couch. "Can you go get your medical kit?" I asked, he looked stunned but nodded and went back down the hall. He came back a minute later with the black bag. I pulled out what I needed and sat on the coffee table in front of Lorelai. "I'm going to pour some alcohol on it first to disinfect it, this may sting," as I did it she grimaced but never made a sound. "This is some numbing ointment so the stitches don't hurt that much," I explained as I rubbed a little bit around the area.

"How did she embrace when she was thirteen, that's… impossible," Lincoln's shock was wearing off.

"I guessing like Violet, she's different. Special… All right, good as new," I said appraising my work. "The norm for embracing is seventeen, but there have been other cases like her's. Of course they aren't that common. The latest one we know of, besides Lorelai, was seven hundred years ago."


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three.

Lorelai

three years ago.

"You sure this is what you want?" Ben asked me for the hundredth time.

"Yes, I'm sure. I can't live here anymore… I just can't. And I can't live on my own, legally, unless I emancipate myself. Everything will turn out fine," I smiled at him. We've been friends for over five years now; since the day we met we've been inseparable. He's always worried about me, he's like my protector. I opened the door to the big office building and looked at the directory for James Eden. "You're going to come up with me, right?" I looked at him nervously.

"Of course I am," he smiled at me.

We got off the elevator and walked into a small reception area. There was a blonde woman sitting behind the desk. She looked up at us and raised an eyebrow at the two teenagers standing in front of her. "I'm hear to see James Eden," I said as strongly as I could manage.

She nodded and picked up the phone, "James, there's a young girl here to see you," she paused for a moment, listening to him, "No, it's not Violet." Another pause followed, "Okay, I'll send her in," she got up from her desk, "Follow me, sweetie." She walked across the room to a pair of big wooden doors. "Go right on in," she held the door open for us.

There he was, standing behind a big desk, staring at hand drawn pictures of buildings. When he heard the door close he looked up and his eyes widened slightly. "You look just like her," he said quietly.

"Well, we are twins," so much for small talk I guess.

"Not Violet, your mother. You have her eyes. Violet has mine…" he spoke louder this time, but just as slow.

"I didn't come here to ask you why you gave me up or for money or anything, I just need you to sign this," I walked over to him and handed him the paperwork.

He opened the envelope and started to read, "Emancipation papers? Don't you like your adoptive family?"

"Adoptive family? No, I'm in the system. Like foster care. I live with a foster family and I'm ready to get out of there. I don't want to spend another three years with them," I answered.

"No… there was an adoptive family. They were supposed to take care of you. There was a plan," he was confused.

"I don't know what to tell you, I wasn't adopted. Can you just sign the papers?" I asked again.

He nodded, "I'm so sorry for everything. This wasn't how I planned it," he looked through the papers again. He turned to the page he had to signature, "I know I shouldn't ask anything of you… I have no right. But, can I just get you to promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is," I looked at him skeptically.

"Your sister, Violet, has been through a lot. She's… very fragile right now. Can you promise me you won't contact her. I don't think she could handle having a long lost sister that I never told her about right now. I know you must think I'm so selfish for asking this, but I just don't want her to be hurt again," I could see how much asking me this hurt him.

"I promise, I won't go looking for her," I nodded to him. He nodded back and signed the papers. I walked back over to him to get them. I hadn't noticed from the other side of the room, but he was crying. "Thank you so much for this… I promise you won't hear from me again."

As we left, Ben put his arm around my shoulders, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he knew I was lying.

one month ago.

"Why are you going there? This is dangerous. She doesn't even know about you. Why are you putting your life in danger for her," Ben tried to stop me from packing.

"She may not know about me, but she's still my sister. Ben, you heard what Sutton saw. I can't just let her die. They won't even know I'm there, I'm good at disappearing, remember?" I smiled at him.

"I remember, but I still don't like this. Let me take you so I at least know you get there safe," he insisted.

"We both know you just want to take me so you can keep an eye on me. I'll let you anyway because we don't have enough money for airfare," I said as I put my duffel over my shoulder. "We need to leave now though, I already packed some of your stuff. I knew you wouldn't let me go on my own."

He smiled at me this time, "If you knew why'd you fight me about it?"

"It's more fun," I smiled back.

We went outside, "Just hold on tight, okay?" I did as told and was suddenly 30,000 feet up. A couple hours later we landed safely in Santorini. "What's the plan?" he asked as we landed.

"Give me a second, my stomach has to catch up," I leaned over on my knees.

"You'd think you'd be used to flying by now," he chuckled.

"People aren't meant to fly unless they're in airplanes. Just because you can do it without one doesn't mean I'll ever get used to it," I stood up straight again. "The plan is to get to that volcano and make sure she doesn't die," there was a loud explosion in the distance, "Sounds like the shows already starting. Let's go." I held on to him again and we took off towards the volcano.

We landed at the top, Violet was there with an exile. They were arguing, then he pushed her over the side; but he made sure she could hold on to the rocks… he stood back up and looked pained. I heard a man yelling from somewhere on the volcano. He got there moments later and reached over the side to her. I could hear them yelling to each other, Violet saying how it'd be better if she died. He grabbed her, a look of determination on his face; there was no way he was letting her go. He was struggling to pull her up, worried about falling in himself. I sprinted over to them and reached in as well. I was worried he would look up to see who it was, but he didn't. I grabbed Violet's other hand and started to pull her up. There was suddenly a wall of fire in front of me, I could feel it on my arm, cutting into my skin, but I just kept pulling. The man finally got a good grip and pulled her up.

He pulled his shirt off to put on top of her. Her clothes had been burned away. I sprinted back to Ben, her screams echoing through my head. Ben met me halfway and grabbed me, he flew back to the main island quickly. We landed in an isolated place, "Let me see," he demanded. I held out my arm, which was now I violent red color. The skin was burned, most of it had already fallen away. "I told you this was a bad idea," he said examining it.

"She's alive, that's what matters," I said breathlessly.


End file.
